


And So Much More    (aka Moonflower's Birthday Bash Round Robin 2017)

by Chatzy-Fun Plu (Plutonia), golden (Pelydryn), little_dhampir, MoonChat (Moonflower999), redeyedwrath



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Artist Merlin, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/pseuds/Chatzy-Fun%20Plu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/golden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/MoonChat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: Merlin's rushing home with a special surprise for Arthur. He's late again, but Arthur can't hold a grudge when he sees what Merlin has created for him.





	And So Much More    (aka Moonflower's Birthday Bash Round Robin 2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonflower999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/gifts).



> This story was written in Merlin_Chat as a round robin by little_dhampir, redeyedwrath, Plutonia, Pelydryn and Moonflower999.
> 
> Great big thanks to the Merlin_chat chatters at Chatzy for celebrating my birthday with me and making me this great story!  
>   
> If you'd like to get to know us, come find us in Chatzy. Here's the info: 
> 
> http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com
> 
> Come talk about Merlin, life, the universe and everything... support each other's creative endeavors, do sprints, rewatch episodes of Merlin (Fridays), etc.

Merlin was running late. He nearly always was and like most of the time it wasn't really his fault. He had been struck by inspiration and an artist couldn't just abandon his work when he was in the flow. Thank god Arthur knew that. Looking at his clock while clutching the handle on the bus, there was still a bit paint on his fingers, he couldn't help but cringe. His best friend would kill him.

Though he and Arthur hadn't been living together for that long, they'd known each other for nearly a decade now and been inseparable ever since. Living together had been a bit of a gamble for them, what with Merlin's tendencies to leave paintbrushes and sketches all over the place and Arthur's obsessive need to keep everything as clean as possible, but it's worked out so far. Merlin would go into his studio - sometimes 'till the early hours of the morning - and Arthur would go to his work and cook for the both of them when he returned. Merlin winces again at the thought of Arthur cooking dinner: Arthur was going to cook Merlin's favourite dish and here Merlin was, about an hour after the time they'd agreed on.

Merlin smiled as he remembered how just last night he had dropped his brush and made a huge mess when Arthur’s voice broke his concentration: "MERlin!" Uh oh. It must have been later than he had thought if Arthur was invading his art studio. How much time had he lost? And shit... Arthur wasn't supposed to see this painting! It was a surprise. Merlin had quickly spun the canvas around so that it was facing the wall.

"Arthur! I was just coming, honest!"

"Merlin! I thought we talked about how you don't need to be ashamed of your art? You don't need to hide it from me.”

The way that Arthur encouraged him never failed to warm Merlin’s heart. Merlin sighed, pulled out his mobile and sent a text to his roommate.

 _You are an amazing friend, and I don’t deserve you. Thanks for being so patient with me. I’m three stops away. Be home soon._ He looked out at the rain, pulled his hood up over his head, and stuffed his portfolio inside his jacket.

“Finally I can show him the fruit of my work,” thought Merlin happily as he watched the traffic lights pass by. It had been a long time coming - he'd worked on this portfolio in secret for the better part of a year. This picture was going to be the magnum opus of his career as an artist. And it was all for Arthur. At last, the bus reached his stop and he jumped out. "Crap, crap, crap!" he said, looking at the clock again. He really had to run now.

He pressed the bag with the painting closer to his chest; he had forgotten his umbrella at home today, so he ran through the rain. He was soaked within seconds but thankfully his bag was waterproof so the painting should be ok. "Damn it," he mumbled to himself as his ice cold fingers had trouble fishing the keys out of his jacket. Suddenly the door opened and Merlin stared at a concerned looking Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, frowning, fingers curled around the wood of the doorframe. Merlin gave him a smile that probably didn't reach his eyes - though he was excited to show Arthur his portfolio, knowing he'd worried Arthur like this caused a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Hey, Arthur," Merlin said, arms crossed over his chest. He quickly stepped inside, out of the rain that was still hitting his back. His arm brushed Arthur's chest, warm against his dampened skin. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're soaked, Merlin. You've made a puddle in the house. Let me take your bag and go change."

Merlin clutched the bag closer to his chest. "I'm fine. I just need to dry a moment."

Arthur shook his head. "Honestly, MERlin, how did you ever manage to take care of yourself before I came along?"

Merlin froze for a moment, as Arthur rubbed at his wet hair with the kitchen towel he’d had in his hands. “Maybe I didn’t. Maybe I didn’t manage to take care of myself very well at all.” He reached up and took one of Arthur’s hands from his hair, and held it in his own. When Arthur’s eyes searched out his own, he held the gaze and murmured, “At least not the way you take care of me.” He quirked a shy grin at Arthur, and said, “Here, I have something for you. I can’t wait another moment to show you.”

Merlin opened the bag he had been clutching a bit too hard. Inside was a wrapped package. He had made sure it would get to Arthur without a single chip. "Here," he handed the package over.

"What is it?" Arthur asked confused. Had he missed some anniversary or something?

"Open it," Merlin smiled and Arthur did. He dropped the wrapping paper and gasped.

"Merlin, it's...wow; just wow!" Arthur smiled softly. "Merlin..." he whispered in amazement, marveling at the drawing in front of him. "How did you know about my love for early 16th century mediterranean hedge trimming styles? I've never told anyone."

Merlin shook his head, "I've seen it in your eyes. I..." He gulped, steeling himself. "I share this passion with you. Arthur."

Arthur gently pulled the painting out of Merlin's hands and placed it on the table. Then he turned back and tackled Merlin to the ground.  
"You silly thing! Sixteenth century Mediterranean hedge styles?? You painted _me_! Why would you do that? Not that I'm not honored....”

Arthur straddled Merlin’s legs and pinned his arms down. He looked long at the painting, and then turned back, and looked at equal length into Merlin’s eyes. “Is that really the way you see me?” he asked softly.

Merlin nodded and whispered, “Of course it is. Or, well, I couldn’t get it all down, but I think maybe it’s as much as anyone could get on canvas.”

“Merlin, it’s so beautiful. I’m not…”

“Oh yes you are! That and so much more,” Merlin insisted.

Arthur reached out, and caressed Merlin’s cheek with his hand. Suddenly they both became aware of the position they were in. Arthur leaned towards Merlin, “Can I…”

“Oh, yeah. Yes.”

Merlin loved the feel of Arthur's body on him. It was warm and comforting, and a delicious tension grew where their hips pressed together. Arthur's lips finally touched Merlin's. It was a feeling like none he had ever felt before...charged with an almost electric energy. He found himself trying to lean up into the kiss, though it was difficult with Arthur still pinning his arms down.  
Arthur pulled back and Merlin couldn't help the groan that escaped. But Arthur had something he wanted to say.

A small chuckle escaped Arthur's lips before he could stop himself. Quickly he put a hand in front of his mouth to hide his laughter. But Merlin had already seen. He pouted, rubbing his still unkissed lips. "What is it?"

At that, Arthur could not contain himself anymore. "Y-you have... paint on your nose," he gasped in between bursts of laughter.

Merlin gave him a mock-insulted glare. But he too could not keep his lips from twitching upward. "Just kiss me you fool," he sighed, grabbing Arthur by the shirt and pulling him downward.

"Mmmmph," moaned Arthur in surprise as their lips met. He closed his eyes, and pushed back into the kiss.

When they drew apart again, breathless, Merlin raised The Eyebrow at him. "You're in a funny mood today. Quite the pleasant change from your usual prattish ways."

"Hmph. Shut up Merlin. You know you love them."

"Touche."

Their lips quirked up again as they marveled at each other. Each thinking that the other was more beautiful than any painting could ever capture. "Bedroom?" asked Merlin finally.

"Bedroom," confirmed Arthur. To celebrate the event, he ended up carrying Merlin there, caveman style.

Afterwards, when they were spent, they laid next to each other in bed. Merlin was curled up next to Arthur, his head pillowed on Arthur's bony shoulder, Arthur's arm curled around his waist. They were both a bit sticky and warm, but instead of getting up and doing something about it, Merlin just burrowed in even further. He could feel Arthur's mouth turn into a smile against the top of his head and he reached down to tangle their fingers together.

  
"Can't believe it took us this long," he whispered, lips brushing against Arthur's skin. Arthur's fingers softly dug into his side, pulling Merlin closer.

  
"We're both idiots," Arthur said, kissing the top of Merlin's head. Merlin blushed and nodded, running his thumb over the side of Arthur's palm. They were both idiots, yes, but at least they had each other.


End file.
